The Genomic Applications in Practice and Prevention Network (GAPPNet?) is a concept for a collaborative initiative suggested in 2009 involving partners from across multiple sectors to realize the promise of genomics in healthcare and disease prevention. Since 1997, CDC?s Office of Public Health Genomics (OPHG) has served CDC programs, other federal agencies, state health departments, and other external partners by identifying, evaluating, and implementing evidence-based genomics practices to prevent and control the country?s leading chronic, infectious, environmental, and occupational diseases.